1. Field
The present invention relates to a refrigerator having an ice making device, and, more particularly, to a refrigerator having an ice making device which separates ice from ice making grooves by an ejector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator including components for a cooling cycle is an apparatus which stores storage products while cooling or freezing them by cool air generated through the components for a cooling cycle. For example, there is a refrigerator as disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2005-110330, which includes an ice making device which makes ice in a storage chamber and an ice supplying device which supplies the ice made by the ice making device to the outside such that the ice can be automatically made and supplied.
The ice making device includes an ice making tray which has ice making grooves for making ice, and an ejector which is rotatably installed and separates the ice made in the ice making grooves by rotation. The ice making device further includes a driving motor which generates a rotational force to rotate the ejector, and a driving case which is disposed at the front side of the ice making tray to have the driving motor therein. The ice making device further includes a fixing bracket which is installed on an upper surface of the storage chamber, wherein the ice making tray and the driving case are disposed under the fixing bracket, such that the ice making tray and the driving case can be installed while hanging from the upper surface of the storage chamber.
However, in the ice making device, the ice which moves upward from the ice making tray by the ejector and is separated from the ice making grooves may be inserted between the ejector and the fixing bracket. Particularly, when a distance between a lower surface of the fixing bracket and an upper surface of the ice making tray is formed to be small in order to provide a compact ice making device, the ice may be more frequently inserted therebetween. As mentioned above, when the ice is inserted between the ejector and the fixing bracket, there is a problem such that the ice making device is not operated since the rotation of the ejector is interrupted by the ice.